


It runs in the blood

by Halfbloodskull



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodskull/pseuds/Halfbloodskull
Summary: A group of boys who may include some brother like friends etc.,all go to a haunted house. None of them know their father. While in the haunted house they all touch something shiny that transforms the haunted house into a perfect manor. In there,lives a mystery dude who always seems to disappear at night.Theboys have to live,survive,and find a way back home or stay there all while figuring out who,or what the mystery man is. They all seem united through their father issues.(Still working on the plot, please don't attack me.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Memories are forever - The Giver

A few years ago......

Around October on a strange day of the 7th, something extraordinary happened. The thing that happened was that over the world over 25 babies were born the same day. That same night, the babies were sent away once their families' memories were wiped. Till this day the babies don't exist to them. But one thing for sure is that the babies will find their way home. After all, they were special in their own way. 

Present time.....

Inside a secret laboratory around winter, the sounds of beeping and typing echoed off the walls. The room was dark unlike the faint glow from the incubators in rows. The professor that paced around the machines tapped on the glass to make sure the people inside were still alive. They were alive and quiet, too quiet at that. The faint glow from one of the incubators had faded away. Matching the black walls and ceiling. Instead of continuing to pace around, the professor had stopped and froze to observe the tanks in the back until he heard a crunching sound under his feet. It was glass, meaning one of the people got out.

The professor could see perfectly which one of the children got out. It all depended on which child that got out. The one in particular that got out was a teenage boy. He stood there completely naked as slime dripped off his body. The boy exchanged looks with the man who bent down to his height to get a better look. The boy's facial expression was a resting bitch face. The professor then spoke to the boy, hoping he would respond. 

"I am Professor Weasley, one of your creators. Since you have a fox symbol, your sly as your ancestors. I'm going to name you, Hwan. It means, shining kinda like how your eyes are-"

The professor was cut off by Hwan who walked off back towards the incubators. Placing his head against the glass. He opened his mouth, letting out a low hiss which signaled for one of the boys to awake. The one he seen with his eyes open, he let out. It was another teenager but his appearance was more feral like.

His eyebrows were thick and brownish blond while his fingernails were sharp. His teeth were also sharp while his skin was a lighter shade of brown than Hwan, who was dark as a chocolate bar. The new boy limped with Hwan who guided him out of the room and down a long hallway. Once they pressed their foreheads together, they hissed understanding each other.

Limping their way down the hallway, the boys limp turned into a walk. Getting the hang of it, the boys hissed at each other once more. Making their way inside of a room with a group of professors who they recognized. The problem was that the professors were backing away from them as if they were infected. They boys wanted revenge so they got it in the most gruesome way. Eliminating the professors from 6 to 2, the way they did was by eating their body parts.

Or in other words, they ate their flesh alive letting warm blood leak off their faces. It didn't bother them since they left the two professors alone. The ones left were two women who were terrified to move. The boys actually saved them since the male professors they killed were harassing the females. It made them disgusted. They had left once they took the dead men's scrubs to cover themselves.

As they eventually made it outside through security, luckily they were together and safe. The duo continued to walk as they made their way through the woods. The scenery was beautiful, even the ancient tree that stood in the middle. Hwan looked at the tree until he dragged his finger against the bark as he paused for a second. Spotting something glowing in the distance, the new boy walked towards it and picked it up. It was a mirror, once he picked it up his grip was tight around the handle. 

The boy stood there observing his reflection, seeing himself in the mirror. His hair was curly while skin was a toffee like shade. As for his eyes, they were ice blue which he inherited from his mother but his hair was a combination of curls and tight coils . His hair was brown with a few curls of blonde in the mix. Continuing to stare at his reflection, The boy traced his finger against the tree until he froze in place. Sensing something was off about the tree.

Maybe it was his imagination or he was just seeing things. Since he could swear that a root from the tree grabbed his ankle. Not bothering to move the boy looked up at the sky before opening his mouth, letting out a scream that sounded as if a dolphin was being strangled. It was a signal for Hwan to find him. Which he did but he didn't help him free yet. Instead he stared at him and the root which was going back into the ground.

This was real life, not some dream they both shared. The boys stood back to back once Hwan helped the boy free. They turned and grabbed on to each other's wrists as they left the tree which was in the middle of the woods. Once they got far away from the place where the tree was something disturbing happened. The same tree started to form a hole above its knees, where a lady crawled out of the tree. It was her tree.

Standing in front of the tree was the lady whose hair was grey as the moss on the tree. It was curly but tangled and stopped at her back thighs. Her skin was a Russet color while her eyes were brown as soil. She was dressed in a gown that matched the darkness of her eyes. She was beautiful but she decided to follow behind the boys silently. Well tried to follow behind them silently if it wasn't for her gown making a crunching sound. 

Making her way through the woods slowly, she had a few animals help her follow their trail. After all she could go to far away from her tree. It was kinda her home or shell. She had found them after she realized they were going in circles repeatedly. As she hid her face with her hair, she continued to walk after them until they ran from her. She didn't give up since she knew that they would come back. Which is what they did.

Explaining to them where they were, the lady introduced herself to them slowly for them to understand her. As she started to speak she held her forehead and grunted in pain. She was having withdrawals from being away from her tree to long. Even though they didn't know her, The boy helped her which he was given a reward for. It was a name well 2 exactly, hers and his own. He then repeated the words aloud in a whisper like tone.

"Achilles and Achroite. I like it."

Achroite sighed as Achilles left her before she sat beside her tree and thought to herself. Making sure the boys got out of the woods safely, she eventually went back inside her tree hole to heal herself and wait. Sitting alone in the darkness, she continued to wait and wait occasionally having conversations with a few owls. She was a dryad and trees could wait. Continuing to think to herself, she spoke to herself aloud.

"Achroite, those boys will return one day in the future eventually hopefully alive and they'll probably bring friends on their journey. It all depends on if they stay together and protect each other. Life is strange, but they'll make it through. After all they aren't human after all in their past lives. Their scent is too strong, but what are they then?"

The young men were stopped once they got to the city, someone was watching them.


	2. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some of the girls

Far Away.......  
Somewhere in the heart of the woods lurked a beast. This beast camouflaged with their surroundings as they stumbled a bit. With them was a smaller beast. They weren't exactly beast, they were seen as the beast. Depending on their moods, continuing to limp through the woods, the beasts stopped once they reached a pond. Glancing at their reflections, in the pond glanced back to females. One was a Chinese and African American girl that had a head full of wild untamable jet black hair which had white tips and stopped at her lower back. Her outfit was an oversized jacket which brought out her brown eyes. She went by the name, of many but her name was Σὑλα. On to her friend well they basically lived together, her friend's name was Seraphina. Together they were unstoppable but they also didn't like being separated. Seraphina was a medium height female that had pale but rose skin. Her eyes were blue and green, she was a firefighter. Her outfit contained a silk dress which brought out the blue in her eyes. Her hair hung up in a ponytail which stopped to her shoulders, while she had a pair of tennis shoes to complete the outfit. 

"History repeats itself. Time is running out." Seraphina spoke in a high pitch voice with no expression. Turning towards, Σὑλα who nodded in response before stopping. Once she stopped, she looked up at the sky and smiled once she realized she was in a flower field of sunflowers. Sitting down in the field, she held her fingers up towards the sky as a few butterflies landed on her. Letting the flowers swallow her as she closed her eyes.

On the other side of the field, Seraphina smiled once she brought her attention to the other girl. Fiddling with her necklace, she had 3 things on it. A ring from her girlfriend, a hummingbird and lastly a small dragon. In her pocket, she jingled her keys as she pulled Σὑλα's necklace out. On the necklace, there were a few pendants including a fox tail pendant, a puzzle piece, and a bull horn. 

Once they started to leave in Seraphina's truck, they almost hit someone as they were driving back into the city. That, someone, was Achilles who was shielded by Hwan. Yanking the other male up, Hwan glanced back at Σὑλα once he got a clear view of her. As he made eye contact with her, his eyes flashed a bright orange before dulling back to brown. Σὑλα sat in the passenger seat completely still before she glanced at Seraphina. The words that came out of her mouth were, "They need our help, I can sense something was off about those boys." 

Seraphina nodded before starting the purple truck back up as she drove past the two boys. It was almost time, this was going to be hard. She could feel it in her gut, they weren't exactly the friendly type. She had a plan, but it wouldn't be easy. It was worth the shot, the only thing they would have to do was kidnap them. Well, try to interrogate them.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Once the night started to grow, the boys were starting to get exhausted. As they did, they stopped in their tracks and started to look for an abandoned car to sleep in. The car that they found was big enough for both of them, as they got in the back of it, they laid together. Having their foreheads pressed together as they held each other's hand close to them. They were lucky the car had a few blankets, which they used to warm themselves. It was hard living on the streets for them, they were dirty and stunk. They needed baths and food. 

The moon performed in the sky as it was being covered by clouds until it decided to shine on the car. The car wasn't a car, it was a truck. Not an ordinary truck, the truck belonged to her. Her as in, Serafina....


End file.
